dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SV: Luqwer Origins
is the first movie arc of Dragon Ball SV. It tells about the origins of Luqwer. It will be released in October 28, 2010. This is incomplete. Plot This movie is telling about Luqwer's life. Goku was meeting with Bulma. Bulma told Goku she had bad news. A new threat named Luqwer appears. So Goku goes on to battle him. Bulma warned about Luqwer's dangerous power. Vegeta saw Goku and they landed a fist. Back at Goku's house, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and Goten where eating some lunch. They ate fresh cookies and red pepper. Chi-Chi was washing the dishes. Goku found the Blue Dragon Ball then went back to finding Luqwer. Goku went to the World Tournament as he found Luqwer and Vegeta. Goku began to battle Luqwer. Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan then landed a fist into Luqwer, as he dodged it. Luqwer then powered up. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 even farther. Luqwer fired a special beam cannon but SS3 Goku dodged it then shot a Kamehameha at him, throwing him out of the ring. Luqwer later decided to team up with Goku to find the Blue Dragon Balls. Luqwer saw a Blue Dragon Ball and they continued searching. Luqwer then saw another Blue Dragon Ball and he picked it up. After collecting all seven Blue Dragon Balls they summoned Blue Shenron and they granted a wish for the village people who where killed by Super Buu in DBZ Fusion Saga to be bought back to life. He grants the wish. Luqwer then asks Goku to spar with him. Goku fires a Kamehameha at Luqwer dodges it. Luqwer fires a Golden Bomb at Goku who gets hit badly. Luqwer then gives Goku a Senzu Bean. Suddenly a huge explosion occurs and Goku and Luqwer rushes to see who had caused it. They find out that an alien called Super Hatchiyenkzu did it. Hatchiyenkzu was very powerful. With one uncharged energy blast, he put Luqwer out of commission. He then proceeds towards Goku. Goku turns Super Saiyan 2 and fires a Super Kamehameha but Hatchiyenkzu remains unscathed. Hatchiyenkzu crushes Goku's ribs and breaks his back. Goku cries out in agony and pain. He suddenly becomes a Super Saiyan 3! He gives Hatchiyenkzu a few hits but Hatchiyenkzu blasts him away by using a Electric Cannon. He suddenly gets hit by a Final Flash and it's Vegeta to the rescue. But Vegeta's attempt has failed since Hatchiyenkzu electrocutes him by using his move, Lightning Flash Cannon. Vegeta goes limp and falls to the ground, unconscious. He receives a powerful kick by a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Gohan fires a Ultimate Kamehameha but it was deflected by Hatchiyenkzu's Electric Cannon. Gohan falls to the ground injured. Hatchiyenkzu then fires a Lightning Flash Cannon and Gohan also goes limp. Suddenly, Krillin, Yamcha, Super Saiyan Trunks, Super Saiyan Goten , Majuub and Pan come to the rescue. They fire a variety of attacks like Kamehameha, Big Tree Cannon, Destructo Disc, Wolf Fang Fist, Gill Missile, Super Kamehameha and Chocolate Kamehameha but none of them affected Hatchiyenkzu. Hatchiyenkzu explained that his body structure was protected inside an armour made of Katchin mixed with diamond and many other strong metals. So he was indestructible. He also had a special move that could make any one go still. Hatchiyenkzu opens his chest a shoots a red laser that kills Majuub. Trunks and Goten fuses to become Gotenks. This is unfinished and will be finished later. Trivia * Luqwer was bad in the first half, and was good in the second half. Category:Dragon Ball SV Movies